bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takimura
Takimura is one of the last Bounts in the world,he is hell bended on bring his race back.He was a former member of the orocho no hana,but defected and later joined kijima. The two are extremists came together to get thier goals. His being to bring his race back,by any means.He has not been seen by many,he is known as the "White faced Bount"because of him wearing a mask most of the times. Only a few has seen his face,inculding Kijima.He makes his appearances after the fall of the Mori Clan,when Yoshitsugu was dieing he appeared infornt of him and gave him the fine blow.He then later defected from the orocho no hana. 'Appearance' He wears different outfits,mostly he is seen wearing. A brown long sleeved shirt,with a green kimono top with short sleeves. He wears dark brown Hakama pants that come down to his knees.He wears a brown scarf like obi wraped around his waist.He wear a high topped zori sandal,having his finger nails and toe painted dark green.He has long black hair that comes down to his shoulders.Without his mask he has a pale face,with prefect smile and expressions.Many think he looks like a woman,though he uses it as a way to trick his enemies. He also wears a second outfit when he is walking around the World of the Living. He wears a pink kimono with black circles,he has his mask off and he looks much more like a woman.He uses this outfit to walk among the humans in the cities of japan,many thinking he is a just a woman shopping or something. It is not unusual to see women of japan wearing kimonos while shopping or something. He has a third outfit,he wears his mask with this outfit. He wears a black suit,with a white dress shirt.With dress shoes and carrying a cane with him.He uses this only twice to get money that he needs from a human business man. The man is now dead,after stealing most of his money and business stocks.He wears his mask to protect his face from any police men. 'Personality' He is a logic and ruthless man,he treats Kijima as if she was a slave to him.He doesn't care about her,he is only using her as a way to get most of his work done.He only thinks about his plan to bring his race back to life. While he is in his second outfit he puts on a female voice,and acts kind to everyone.He does this to get people to lower thier guard and then he kills them. He has encountered many soul reapers in the world of the living and he showed kindness at them,thought it being an act to lower thier guard. He then attacks when he sees his change. While is battle,he uses his dolls like they are just body guards,he stands back while they fight his enemies.He has been seen sometimes fight along side his dolls,with a set of twin swords,with the heads of the dolls turn into. History He was one of the orginal Bounts created,but he went off by himself for about 50 years.He then returned to the World of the living.He lived there for a few more years going on getting human souls and making himself more powerful than Jin Kariya.He was sucessful,then he went to hueco mundo where he met Gaiten and the other members of the orocho no hana. He agreed to join gaiten and the others. For sometime passed and he started to notice that gaiten was using the mori as tools.He knowing that Gaiten would do the same to him and other members. He left the orocho no hana.Wondering throught the world of the living again,he met Kijima,who's uncle has just passed away. He made an offer,"I can make you immortal if you come and join me."she agreed and they both did some of her jobs together to build up a fund of money from his research.He also took the souls of her viticms to power himself up even more.He then started training Kijima in the ways to steal a soul.She not being good at the training he gave up on her,he uses her now as a way to get more of his work done. After the fall of the mori clan,he came out of hiding and became a major threat to the orocho no hana and the soul socitey.He now is putting his plans into actions,He absorded the souls of the mori clan.Most of them,not inculding Tokinara.Takimaru and Makimaru they escaped and is now in the world of the living now.Komuhana also escaped though her location is unknown at this time.He seen them as weak and didn't want to have weak souls in his body. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Bitto'-the small dolls used to get souls faster,then just taking them himself.He has an unlimited supply of them. They are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bounts to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir (which takes the form of a red, blood-like liquid). After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin and getting more powers. *'Space Manipulation':He is able to manipulate space after they have sucked a number of souls. *'Immortality': By absorbing Human souls, he can live forever. When he absorbs Human souls, he gains eternal life. *'Empowerment': By taking the souls of living Humans, he gains unique abilities. Such things he is able to control water,using it to freeze his enemies and form different weapons out of ice.He is also to use different other elements such as fire,lighting,earth and wind. He mostly uses water as his many weapon.He is able to use water as a shield,forming it into a kunai and firing it at his enemy,he is able to heal himself as well. *'Soul Absorption': he normally trys to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But he is also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. Doll Takimura has three dolls under his command,they being Zwei Dämon,Schwertkämpfer and an unamed doll. *'Zwei Dämon and Schwertkämpfer'-these dolls are a pair of dolls that share on mind.The two dolls having two different bodies one being red and green.They both are very muscular and tall.They are about 7'9,They don't speak like other bount dolls.They only stand behind takimura most of the time,they wear brown pants with a sash of the oppsite color.The carry a sword as thier weapon,they are very skilled with their swords.The work insink together as on fighter.In a last resort they can fuse together and form one being.Some of thier powers are the red one,he is able to use fire as a weapon.Using different fire based attacks and causing a flame to appear on his sword. The dark green one is able to use the wind as a weapon,using wind based attacks as well. *'Unamed Doll'-His unamed doll is rarely used in a fight.This doll is used to take possesion of different people and creature by using its aura.This doll is also able to heal Takimura.His unamed doll takes the form,of a tall man.Dressed in gray armor,with brown fur on his shoulders and arms.With a white sash tied around him,it wears a helmat covering its face and eyes. *'Fusion with his dolls'-When Takimura fuses with the doll,he turns into a hollow looking creature with the two dolls colors being half and half down his body.His face become like an arrancar's mask and he becomes taller around 7'2 fused with the dolls.He has become stronger and faster in this mode.He is able to still uses his element use.But he increases his use of the fire and wind use,he is able to use both at the sametime.He being able to create whirlwinds with fire in them.He is able to melt,almost anything with his flames and cut through almost anything with his winds.He has never fused with his unamed doll. *'Weapon'-like Go Koga,he is able to form a weapon out of his dolls while they are fighting as well.He gets a copy of thier swords one in each hand. Qutoes *''"I will bring my race back into this world,and soon they will praise me and make me thier god.Unlike that damn fool Tsudzuru seeing Gaiten as a god.Hah i am the immortal one."'' *''"My dolls,show them what my people can do."'' *''"My immortal body will not age or be harmed."''